There is no Us
by Luv10
Summary: Ten tidak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk semangat, "Cincin yang ini bagus. Kita pilih ini saja, ya?" Johnny. Ten. Johnten.


**There is no Us**

By : Laurynaagatha

.

.

.

Ten tidak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk semangat, "Cincin yang ini bagus. Kita pilih ini saja, ya?"

* * *

Begitu kaki mereka melangkah masuk, seorang pegawai wanita yang memang ada di dalam toko perhiasan itu menyambut dengan senyuman ramah. Setelah balas tersenyum kecil, mereka pun melangkah mendekati kumpulan cincin yang tersimpan di balik etalase toko yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut.

"Hmm… melihatnya malah membuatku bingung. Semuanya terlalu mengkilap."

"Sepertinya selera _fashion_ yang dimilikimu mulai memburuk, hyung."

Ten tertawa kecil ketika Johnny menoyor kepalanya main-main. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Johnny yang terfokus pada berbagai model cincin di hadapan mereka. Dari yang emas hingga perak, dengan hiasan mencolok atau bahkan polos-polos saja. Tapi memangnya apa yang seorang lelaki seperti mereka berdua ketahui tentang perhiasan? Memakainya saja hampir tidak pernah.

Ten memang hobi memakai aksesoris _pierching_ untuk telinganya, tapi menurutnya _pierching_ itu bukan termasuk ke dalam kategori 'perhiasan'.

"Jika saya boleh tahu, tuan-tuan mencari cincin yang seperti apa?" pegawai itu bertanya.

"Cincin pernikahan!" Ten menjawab dengan cepat dan semangat, "Yang sederhana tapi terlihat elegan dan mewah sekaligus!"

"Hmm… kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Pegawai wanita itu mengambil sepasang cincin perak dengan hiasan berlian kecil yang mengelilinginya. Johnny pun menerima cincin itu dan memperhatikannya seksama, begitu pula dengan Ten yang melihatnya dengan raut wajah penuh minat.

"Yang ini bagus," komentar Ten, "Kau suka, hyung?"

"Terlalu banyak berlian. Aku mau yang biasa-biasa saja."

Johnny memberikan kembali sepasang cincin itu pada sang pegawai yang menyimpannya lagi di tempat semula. Tangannya pun kembali meraih sepasang cincin yang lain. Kali ini adalah sepasang cincin emas yang polos.

"Kalau ini?"

"Terlalu polos," Ten kembali berkomentar, "Coba cari yang ada berlian-berliannya, hyung. Seperti yang tadi tapi sedikit lebih sederhana."

Pegawai itu lagi-lagi menyimpan kembali sepasang cincin tersebut di tempatnya semula. Kali ini ia lebih memilih diam untuk membiarkan kedua pemuda di hadapannya memilih cincin mereka sendiri. Ia sedikit terkekeh begitu menyadari raut wajah penuh keseriusan kedua pemuda itu.

Johnny menghela napas, "Aku tidak memiliki selera yang bagus tentang perhiasan… hei, Ten, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memilihnya? Kau 'kan pintar memilih perhiasan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menyukai perhiasan, hyung! Hanya hobi mengenakan _pierching_!"

Johnny tertawa ketika Ten membalas perkataannya dengan pipi yang digembungkan lucu. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Ten dengan gemas, "Aduh, lucunyaaaa~"

Pegawai wanita itu yang seolah menjadi obat nyamuk di antara Johnny dan Ten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Tanpa diminta, pegawai itu kemudian mengambil sepasang cincin emas dengan sebuah berlian kecil di bagian tengahnya dan menyerahkannya ke hadapan Ten juga Johnny.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, tuan-tuan? Ini adalah produksi terbatas toko kami dan hanya tersisa ini saja sekarang," jelas pegawai itu, "Sepasang cincin ini cukup istimewa karena kalian dapat mengukir nama di baliknya. Berlian di cincin ini pun berbeda dari cincin yang lain karena memiliki sedikit warna merah muda. Yahh… tapi tentu saja harganya agak sedikit tinggi."

Johnny mengambil sepasang cincin itu dan memperhatikannya. Ia akui kalau berlian kecil yang menghiasi kedua cincin itu memiliki sedikit warna merah muda, beda dari yang lain dan terlihat lebih indah baginya. Senyumannya mengembang sedikit.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ten?"

Ten ikut memperhatikan cincin itu dengan seksama. Ia pun bergumam 'hm' cukup panjang, "Hmmm… yang ini bagus, hyung."

Johnny tiba-tiba saja meraih tangan Ten dan memasangkan salah satu cincin tersebut ke jari manis tangan kanan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Wajah Ten langsung merona, sedangkan Johnny tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat cincin tersebut terpasang sempurna di jari manis Ten.

"Cocok sekali. Jadi bagaimana?"

Ten tidak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk semangat, "Cincin yang ini bagus. Kita pilih ini saja, ya?"

Johnny melepaskan cincin di jari manis Ten dan menyerahkan kembali sepasang cincin itu kepada sang pegawai, "Kami memilih yang ini."

Sang pegawai mengangguk mengiyakan, "Anda dapat membayarnya secara tunai, tuan. Dan silahkan anda tuliskan nama yang ingin diukir di balik cincin tersebut."

"Baiklah."

Johnny mengangguk dan kemudian menatap Ten. Keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum sama-sama tertawa.

"Terimakasih, Ten."

 **~There is no us~**

Johnny ikut turun dari dalam mobil ketika ia dan Ten sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartement tempat Ten tinggal selama di Korea. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ten yang masih berdiri di sisi badan mobilnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Cincinnya baru bisa kuambil sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi," ucap Johnny dengan disertai oleh helaan napas, "Hahh… padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikinya."

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, hyung? Pesta pernikahannya 'kan baru akan dilaksanakan sekitar dua minggu lagi."

Johnny terkekeh dan mengelus kepala Ten, "Aku hanya tak sabar saja."

Ten tersenyum dan membiarkan Johnny memberikan elusan lembut sekaligus hangat pada kepalanya, tanpa protes seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika pemuda setahun lebih tua itu memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Terimakasih, Ten. Berkat dirimu rasanya aku benar-benar bahagia."

"Hyung ini bicara apa? Aku 'kan hanya-"

"Johnny!"

Panggilan seorang gadis terhadap Johnny membuat keduanya menghentikan pembicaraan sejenak. Senyuman Johnny terkembang cerah begitu melihat seorang gadis cantik berlari menghampirinya dengan semangat hingga rambut panjangnya yang terurai terlihat bergoyang kesana-kemari.

"Wendy!"

Pelukan erat itu diterima oleh Johnny dengan senang hati, bahkan ia membalasnya tak kalah erat pula. Melihatnya, Ten pun memilih sedikit mengambil jarak dengan sukarela dari Johnny dan gadis bernama Wendy itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih berada di Kanada?" tanya Johnny, "Kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan, untukmu dengan kedatanganku dan untuk Ten dengan..."

Gadis bernama Wendy itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Johnny dan merogoh tas selempang miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan warna dan hiasan yang terlihat begitu cantik. Wendy kemudian memberikan benda tersebut pada Ten.

"Ini untukmu."

Dengan ragu Ten menerima benda tersebut, "Bukankah… seharusnya ini disebar satu minggu lagi?"

"Kau adalah orang yang istimewa, Ten," sahut Johnny, "Kau sudah banyak membantu kami mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Kau bahkan mau menemaniku memesan cincin pernikahan ketika Wendy tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukannya. Iya, 'kan?"

"Aku juga harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal di Kanada, tahu! Lagipula kau bilang ukuran jariku dan Ten sama, 'kan? Jadi tidak ada masalah!"

Johnny tertawa ketika Wendy memukul dadanya dan berkata dengan nada merajuk. Sedangkan Ten hanya diam saja saat melihat kedua pasangan di hadapannya itu semakin terlihat mesra.

"Omong-omong, datang, ya!" sahut Wendy membuat Ten kembali menatapnya, "Jangan sampai tidak! Aku dan Johnny akan sangat kecewa bila kau tidak datang!"

Ten tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu. Dan aku merasa sangat senang sudah membantu banyak dalam rencana pernikahan kalian."

"Kami berhutang budi padamu," sambung Johnny, "Kalau begitu aku dan Wendy berpamitan. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak padamu, Ten. Kau sudah membuat kebahagiaan yang kurasakan bertambah."

Ten tersenyum semakin lebar ketika tangan Johnny mengusak rambutnya, sedangkan raut wajahnya berubah terkejut ketika Wendy tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipinya. Gadis itu tertawa dan menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi Ten.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ten sayang~ kami menunggumu di hari-H nanti~"

Ten mengangguk-angguk dan Wendy pun melepaskan cubitannya. Ia memasuki mobil Johnny ketika sang pemilik mobil sudah lebih dulu masuk. Wendy membuka kaca jendela mobil Johnny dan melambai sembari tersenyum manis pada Ten.

"Sering-sering hubungi kami, ya~!"

"Johnny-hyung, Wendy-noona! Aku berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan kalian!"

Johnny tergelak, "Kalau begitu kau juga harus sama bahagianya! Sampai jumpa!"

Ten pun balas melambai selagi mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan area gedung apartementnya. Senyumannya masih terpasang sempurna, namun tidak lagi ketika mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Johnny dan Wendy benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hahh…"

Tubuh Ten terjatuh hingga kedua lututnya membentur tanah. Ia menggenggam kuat benda di tangannya yang tadi diberikan oleh Wendy, sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terlihat cantik. Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

"Aku turut berbahagia dengan pernikahanmu, hyung… kuharap aku juga bisa menemukan kebahagiaan itu walau pada kenyataannya… kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu, Johnny-hyung…"

Airmata itu menetes perlahan dari mata Ten, membasahi undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Isakan menyakitkan itu terdengar samar ketika Ten kembali membaca sebuah tulisan di bagian _cover_ undangan pernikahan tersebut.

.

.

 _Happy Wedding_

 _Johnny Seo & __Wendy Son_

.

.

Ten baru saja berhadapan dengan sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan, apalagi ketika ia membaca tulisan yang seharusnya disambut penuh suka cita itu. Tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya, tidak seharusnya ia menentang hukum alam, tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Johnny yang selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik kecil.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung… berbahagialah untukku…"

Ten tahu kalau sejak awal, tidak akan pernah ada kata 'kita' di antara dirinya dan Johnny. Takdir tak mengizinkan dirinya bahagia bersama Johnny. Kebahagiaannya yang merupakan sosok seorang Johnny Seo takkan pernah didapatkannya.

Ten menyadari hal itu, tapi dia berusaha menyangkalnya dan tetap mempertahankan perasaan terlarangnya terhadap Johnny. Entah sampai kapan.

"Aku mencintaimu selalu, Johnny-hyung…"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Sekalinya bikin fict tentang bias, jadinya malah yang kayak begini. Maapin saya bias, lop yu *kecupcinta

 **Review?**

.

.

.

.

p.s : please jangan tanya kapan 'Let Me Love You' update atau kenapa 'The Bond Between Us' dihapus. Karena saya sendiri gak tahu jawabannya apa:')


End file.
